An EWE Easter
by thelivinggirl
Summary: Drabble! Just a fluffy bit of fluff I wrote for Easter. Harry and Draco celebrate Easter with Teddy. Rated T for animal death and swearing :P


Author's notes: Hey all! This was written for the AMAZING Dampfnudl over at livejournal. It was spawned from a short comment-convo we had about a H/D easter cake:

**Me:** SEND ME CAKE! or  
SEND ME H/D ART OR FIC!  
Either way, YUMMMM!!! I love the boys.

**Dampfnudl**: artses! Ai kän nod wite fic, beekuz mai äänglisch sux bäd.  
It's easter, isn't it? THAT PRACTICALLY SCREAMS FOR BUNNY!HARRY! xD

**Me:** OMG YES PLZ!!!  
In return I will write you a short (liek 500 word) drabble with Easter!H/D  
It would be longer but I'm busy working on my fic The Summer of Harry and Draco.  
WooHoo! Way to bastardize the ressurection of Jesus Christ with Slash!Fic!

And thus this bit of fluff was born. If you want to see her bunny!Harry and Draco art, you can see it at this link (remove the spaces): http :// dampfnudl . livejournal . com / 11913 . html. *ahem disclaimer* I'm not responsible for any underage/unwilling viewers of this pic. (though honestly, if you object to a little Harry!Bum, you really shouldn't be on my FF)

**AN EWE EASTER**

"Bloody hell, that is awful," Harry said.

Draco couldn't help but agree – he and Harry could not have fucked up worse on poor Teddy's Easter basket. It was the boy's first Easter with his godfather Harry and cousin Draco since Andromeda passed, and the couple was ecstatic that the Wisengamot saw fit to name them Teddy's legal guardians, despite the stigma applied to their "lifestyle choice".

They had thought to surprise the five year old by including a live rabbit and a handful of baby chicks in his basket along with the traditional candy and presents, but they hadn't counted on the rabbit eating half the peeps, kicking all the chicks to death, and then dying from the massive sugar intake. The child didn't cry, but his previously lemon-yellow hair had turned lank and mousy when Harry and Draco gently explained what was wrong with his new pets.

Teddy was now in his room, and Harry and Draco were staring unhappily down into the basket at the deceased animals. Draco waved his wand to banish them, but Harry stayed his hand. "I think we should bury them properly, don't you? It'll make him feel better."

Draco bit back an unkind remark having to do with his fiancée's tendency to bury small, inhuman things in back yards. He didn't mean it, not at all – he just didn't want the fluffy reminders of their failure around any longer than necessary.

"Oh hell, Harry, we've completely messed up. It's going to take some pretty drastic measures to fix this."

Harry leaned his head in conspiratorially. "Okay, I think I have a plan. You aren't going to like it, but Teddy will be thrilled."

Draco had the look of a man taking on a long, grueling mission. "I'm in."

* * *

Draco and Harry collapsed onto their bed that night, too exhausted to do anything beyond moving in comfortable positions against each other and going to sleep.

The three had buried the rabbit and chicks in the yard, Teddy in a somber little black suit that he had insisted upon (the boy detested robes, a trait that pained Draco to no end), before whisking the kid off to his version of heaven – Fred and George's joke shop. It had taken several Floo calls and a combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin tactics, but the entire Weasely Family Easter Celebration had been moved to the location due to the sheer tenacity that Harry and Draco possessed when it came to Teddy.

The boy had been off the walls with joy – his hair changed from brown to blue to pink until it settled on yellow again as he rollicked with the family. Andromeda had always kept him clinging to her skirts, seeming to fear losing the child as she did with Tonks, but Teddy blossomed under the attentions of the Weasely clan after moving in with Draco and Harry.

Things got out of hand, like they always did – Teddy ran pell-mell down the aisles, knocking merchandise off the shelves despite the increasingly severe admonitions from his guardians. Fred and George, typically, did not help the matter; they snuck him sweets throughout the day that doubled what Harry and Draco had already given him, but the sheer mirth on Teddy's red face as he was slung over George's shoulder while Fred administered his "Easter spankings" was enough to make any parent go soft.

As Harry and Draco quickly drifted towards unconsciousness, they somehow managed to find each other's lips with their eyes closed.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you think Teddy'd like a sibling to replace that stupid rabbit?"

"Maybe… we'll talk tomorrow. Wait, WHAT?!"

"Go to sleep, Harry."

***THE END***


End file.
